One Dollar Valentine finished
by Little Moose
Summary: Duo is the new kid and becomes immediate friends with the gang, also with V-Day coming up will Ayame be able to stand Leiko and Relena's constant nagging about her one true love survey and who will it be? By the way this story is finished.
1. Chapter 1

**Gundam Wing**

**One Dollar Valentine**

**Chapter One: Introduction to Insanity**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, K? Thanks.**

"No way in hell, am I doing a wasteful thing like this!" Ayame leaned against a random locker, crossing her arms on her chest.

"Why not?" Leiko asked, her voice echoing inside her own metal box.

"One it is a waste of money."

"It's only one dollar." Leiko retorted.

"Two I don't want to find my _one true love_. It's stupid." She replied.

"Are you saying raising money for the cheerleading team this way is a stupid cause?" Leiko asked, finally standing and closing her locker.

Leiko and Ayame have been best friends since they were diapers, two polar opposites as close friends. Leiko being the optimistic, out going--cheerleader. Ayame being the pessimistic, sarcastic—delinquent. The two fight about everything imaginable; vanilla ice cream vs. chocolate **(Ayame won),** reverse cowgirl vs. cowgirl (**Ayame won)**, pizza vs. cheeseburger **(Leiko won)**, soccer vs. football **(Leiko)**, and douchebags for presidents vs. intelligent people for presidents **(tied)**. Everything—they fight about it.

"I'm not calling it stupid Lei." Ayame started. "I'm calling it a waste of my time, money and pointless."

"Hahaha, you're such a—." Leiko stopped midway of her sentence when she caught site of her major crush heading her way.

Seeing this Ayame shook her head. "Of course only the most desperate would do this sort of thing."

"Hey Leiko!" Quatre waved down the white haired girl and gave her hug, squeezing her lightly. "How was your weekend?"

"What weekend? I was drowning in a pool of homework." Leiko replied.

"That's not all she was drowning in." Ayame said beneath her breath and in return she received a glare from Leiko, but she just shrugged it off.

"What about you, Ayame?" Quatre asked.

"What about me?"

"Your weekend?"

"Oh yea I don't remember it, because I was drowning in a never ending sea of booze, sex and violence." She replied with no trace of sarcasm in her voice.

"She's joking, right?" Trowa asked leaning towards Leiko and Quatre.

"We don't know." They replied in unison. "Just smile and nod your head."

"She's not kidding guys. I walked into her room and she was sitting in the middle of the floor with bottles of Jack Daniel's everywhere. Her room was trashed—bedding on the floor, bed flipped over, and for some odd reason her computer was on fire." Heero replied recalling the moments as his sister just stood there nodding her head in agreement.

"I guess it's a good thing your parents are gone or else they would flip if they saw her like that." Leiko said, blushing as she spoke to her Heero.

He smiled slightly. "Yea I guess."

The bell rang signaling the students that they have five minutes to get to class, while the others said goodbye to each other Ayame stayed attached to the locker—starring at the floor that didn't reflect what she was feeling in her heart.

"SAKUDA!" A male's voice brought her reality, but it also angered her.

"What the hell do you want geezer?" She asked shoving herself off the steal.

"Get to class." He demanded.

"What if I don't wanna?" She asked again walking towards the "male role model".

"Then you'll have detention…again."

"If I decide to show up right?" Ayame walked passed him and strolled in the hallway humming a song that was in her head.

At lunch Ayame had her head on the table with her hoodie shielding her from the light, meanwhile, Leiko sat there eating her salad happily.

"Hey Ayame you should—."

"No."

"But you don't—."

"Still no."

"Would you stop—."

"No."

"What are you guys arguing about this time?" Wufei asked who sat across from Leiko on the other side— staying as far away from Ayame as possible.

"She won't do the One Dollar Valentine to support the cheerleaders." Leiko replied.

"That's a waste of time and money." Wufei said.

"THANK YOU!" Ayame yelled raising her arms. "At least someone agrees with me."

"Go back to bed."

"No."

"Hey Leiko!" Relena quickly walked in front of Heero, waving her arms to have herself be noticed.

"Oh god help Relena find her peace before I kill her." Ayame mumbled to the sky, causing Wufei and Leiko to chuckle.

"Have you done the One Dollar Valentine yet?" Relena asked, sneering at Ayame who stuck her tongue at her.

"Not yet."

"Like omigod, you should so totally waste a dollar to find out that you're one true love is a perverted psycho killer!" Ayame said, acting like a valley girl.

"Why are you acting like such a bitch?" Relena asked.

"Um…because you're mom sucked in bed last night." Ayame rebuttal.

"You're disgusting." Relena said.

"So is you're face, but you don't see me complaining." Ayame retorted, getting up.

"Running away?"

"Nope, I'm just gonna go get my sunglasses so I don't have to your face." Ayame said, leaving Relena there with her mouth open in awe. "Can't touch this." After she left Relena took her spot next to Leiko and continued talking to Leiko about Valentine's Day. Meanwhile Heero and Wufei went over their Geology project.

"What's wrong with Ayame?" Wufei asked.

"No idea nor do I wish to know." Heero replied, going over his calculations.

"I'd hate to be the person that does."

Heero nodded his head in agreement.

Ayame arrived at her locker, quickly turning the lock this way and that way, but when it didn't open she kicked it. "Stupid…iron box of crap."

"Do you need help?" A smooth voice from behind asked.

"Yea, you gotta stick of dynamite?" She asked, turning around to see the brave soul. The boy has stunning amethyst eyes that caught her off guard.

"I'm afraid I don't, why don't I try. What's your combination?" He asked.

"Uh um…25-2-25." She replied and moments later her locker was opened.

"There you go."

"Thanks um…"

"Duo. I just moved here." Duo said, holding his hand in the air—Ayame took is and they shook.

"Ayame." She said, quickly grabbing her sunglasses. "Where'd you move from?"

"I just transferred schools, nothing big." He said. "But…um…do you know where the cafeteria is?"

"If I didn't, I'd probably starve."

Quatre quickly sat down almost loosing his food.

"What's wrong?" Leiko asked.

"Ayame…was talking to a boy." He said, practically whispering.

"Like an actual breath boy that none of know?" Heero asked.

"Yea, I think he's the new kid." The blonde replied. "And she was flirting with him."

"She was just smiling, not flirting. You're imagining things." Trowa said, taking his rightful place next to Quatre.

"I am not. After all the years I've known Ayame I have never seen her actually smile like she did." Quatre said.

"What kind of a smile?" Relena asked. "Was it carefree and somewhat lost?"

"Yea and it wasn't a big smile, just enough so you can see her cheekbones."

"That's the smile our mom would get whenever her and dad were alone." Heero added. "Did this kid have a braid?"

"Yes!"

"His name is Duo Maxwell; he transferred here from the north district. He's in my homeroom." Heero said.

"Well he was putting the moves on her." Trowa said, before taking his trash away.

"Who was putting the moves on whom?" Ayame asked.

"Um…no one." Quatre replied, when he saw Duo standing next to Ayame.

"You're in my spot." Ayame said, looking down at Relena.

"Whatever you got up." She retorted, not even looking at Ayame.

"Move or I will move you." Ayame warned.

"I would move." Leiko said and Relena looked at her white haired friend with disbelief. "I'm just saying. I don't want to see you get –." Before she could even finish Ayame pulled Relena's chair away from the table and brought back her own. "Never mind."

"People this is Duo, Duo people."

"Sup?" Duo asked, sitting next to Ayame and everyone else introduced themselves.

"So why'd you transfer here?" Relena asked.

"Why do you ask so many questions? In fact why do you even speak?" Ayame asked.

Relena just sat there trying to figure out what to say.

"Exactly."

"Ignore them; they've been fighting like this since grade school." Heero said.

"That shouldn't be too hard." Duo agreed. "Um…where is Mr. Wolfe's class?"

"Third floor, at the very end of the hallway—on the left." Wufei replied.

"Does anyone ever call you Waffles?" Duo asked.

"No."

"What about Wu-Wu?"

"No."

"Wu-bear?"

"No."

"Wu-man?"

"No."

"Guess what I'm calling you for now on." Ayame said, evilly smirking at Wufei. And mentally he pictured himself stabbing Ayame and Duo with his pen.

"Come on you guys, give him a break." Quatre said, smiling when Trowa came back.

"I'll be back." Ayame said, turning to Relena. "You take my spot I'll scratch your eyes out." Then she left.

"Is she always…" Duo asked, getting the same response from everyone.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"We have no idea." Leiko replied.

"I blame TV, she watches too much of it." Heero added.

"I blame her work." Leiko said, Quatre nodded his head in agreement.

"Where does she work?" Duo asked.

"At a bar." Heero and Leiko replied.

"Isn't she a little young to work at a bar?"

"To be a bartender? Yes. But not too young to be a waitress." Trowa replied.

"After her first night of working there she came home with bruises so I told her to sign up for a self-defense class. Little did I know that was going to turn into a hobby." Heero said. Ayame came back with an orange and bottled water.

"Is that all you're eating?" Leiko asked.

"Get off my back, I work at a bar—there's food there if I get hungry I'll eat there." Ayame said, peeling her orange.

"Duo you know what you should do." Relena said.

"What's that?"

"You should buy a One Dollar Valen—." Relena was interrupted by raining orange peels. "I swear to god…"

"You shouldn't swear Miss Relena. It's not lady like." Ayame said.

"Ayame." Heero warned.

"What?"

"You need to call down." He said and then the bell rang.

"Laters." Ayame grabbed her bag and jolted out of the building.

"Where is she going in a hurry?" Duo asked.

"She has early work release." Leiko replied.

"Thank god." Relena added, linking herself to Heero's arm.

After school Duo headed into the city _Jackson's Bar and Grill_, where Ayame worked—the door chimed when he opened it and immediately he was greeted by Heero's sister. She was wearing a skirt the ended above the knees, an apron and a white blouse with her name on a name tag.

"Welcome to Jackson's where we're always chillin with the grillin." She said, slightly blushing.

"Chillin with the grillin?" Duo asked.

"We're suppose to say it. Is it just you?" Ayame asked.

"Yep."

Ayame sat him at a booth and they talked while Duo searched for what he wanted. "I guess I'll have a Jackson burger and a Pepsi."

"Fries or onion rings?"

"Fries."

"Good because we haven't made any yet." Ayame said.

"Should you talk like that to a customer?" He asked.

"It's just you, besides I'm doing anything I can to get myself fired from here." She whispered.

"Why?"

"I'll tell you when I come back with your order." Ayame said, stalking off to the back. And twenty minutes later she came back with his order with an extra burger. "What's with..."

"I'm on break."

"Ah. So why do you want to get fired?" He asked.

"Because the men that come in here after dark—they're so perverted and it gets worse when they're drunk." Ayame replied.

"Then why don't you quit?" He asked.

"Um one because my pride and two the money is good." She said, picking off a red onion.

"Do you have another job you can go to?"

"Nope."

"Then come work with me at the café. It's cleaner and we mainly get couples and old people." Duo said.

"I love old people, they tip big." Ayame said.

"You really like money, don't you?" He asked.

"I don't really like money; I mean we need it since it's just Heero and me." Ayame said.

"What'd you mean?"

"Our parents died in a car accident and we don't have any other relatives so it's just been us since the end of junior high." Ayame said. "He works too, but I want him to do well in school so I mostly do all of the working."

"Aren't you being harsh on yourself then?" Duo asked.

"No. I do well in school even when working here, but I don't want to go to an university like Heero does and I'm only saving up for two years so…"

"You just want to help out?"

"Yea."

"Ayame!"

"Ignore him."

"Uh ok. What does Heero think?"

"He thinks I should quit here."

"A-Y-A-M-E!"

"Is that your boss?"

"Hold on. WHAT?" Ayame screamed back.

"Go wait on table 3!" Her boss demanded. She turned around to table 3 and saw her usual customer.

"I'm on break!"

"I don't give a rat's ass, get to work!"

"I'll be back in a minute." She said, rolling her eyes, slamming her hand on her notepad and sliding out of the bench. "What'd you want?"

"Ayame is that anyway to talk to a customer?" He asked.

"Great you're drunk and it's not even 6." She said. Her customer grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down on his lap. "What the hell are you doing? Let me go."

"Shut up and give me a kiss." He pulled shoved his face into Ayame's.

"Hey!" Duo got up, catching her boss's attention, and pulled her off of him. "What the hell is your problem?"

"Relax buddy, it's just a joke." He said.

"Joke my ass, you're sick!" Ayame yelled, spitting on the floor.

"Ayame, go in the back and clean yourself off." Her boss said. "I need you out here before the rush comes in."

"No! You know what, forget it! I quit!"

After having a verbal fight with her former boss, she slammed the back door open making Duo jump.

"Yea here she is." Duo said. "Ame, it's your brother."

Ayame took Duo's cell phone.

"Yea? I'm over it, I all ready have a place in mind. No, it's not a strip club. No I'm not gonna start selling myself. I'm fine. I'll be home soon." Ayame hung up the phone. "Where's this great café you work at?" Duo beamed, grabbed Ayame's hand and dragged her all over town until they arrived at a corner café that wasn't in an alley way. They walked in.

"I'll be right back." When Duo released her hand she felt a wave of loneliness rush through her, every time she took a breathe her heart felt like lead and her head felt fuzzy. To distract herself she looked around the homey café and noted that Duo was right—there were mostly couples and old people here.

"Miss Yuy?" Her attention was brought back to the front when a young man approached her. "Duo says you're looking for a new job."

She looked behind the man and saw Duo giving her the thumbs up. "Yes I am."

"My name is Oden Steno, I'm the manager here. Do you have time for an interview?" He asked.

"Yes."

It was thirty minutes later when Ayame immerged from the employee's break room, with Duo waiting nearby.

"I'll see you here tomorrow after school." Oden said.

"I'm on early work release, so I can—."

"Nope. I have my morning staff here until our high scholars come in. We believe that all of our employees should have the same educational experience." Oden said, almost making Ayame gage.

Ayame unlocked her apartment door and invited Duo in, Heero and everyone else were there watching TV and doing homework.

"Oh my god, you're alive!" Leiko yelled, tackling Ayame before she could take off her shoes.

"What did you tell her Heero?" She asked, struggling for air.

"What Duo told me. That you were assaulted at work." Heero replied, muting divorce court. "Did you find another job?"

"Yes, actually I did. I'll be working with Duo at a cleaner café starting tomorrow. And the best news is that I can quit the early work release and start sleeping in school." Ayame said.

"You mean study." Wufei said.

"No…I mean sleeping in class." Ayame said.

"You should—."

"Don't even start Wufei." Quatre said. "We're going to celebrate."

"With beer?" Ayame asked.

"Noooo, I'm cooking dinner." Quatre said.

"Good luck with that, because we don't have any food." Ayame said, plopping down on her recliner.

"Actually. Quatre, without me knowing, bought us food." Heero said, closing his history book.

"Quat." Ayame whined. "You know how much I hate charity."

"Oh you and your words. Besides it's not my money, it's my father's. Think of it as child support." Quatre said.

"It's the same thing." Ayame said.

"Just take it and give me a hug." Quatre said, holding his arms out and Ayame awkwardly walked into his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Freedom**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing**

Duo and Heero walked into their homeroom and saw that Ayame was sleeping in the corner desk, looking at each other like _why is she here_, they walked over and each sat across from her. Heero glanced at Duo, thinking that he was going to wake her up, but he saw that he was hesitant about her temper. So he kicked her.

"Ow! Mother of hell!" Ayame screamed, jumping out of her chair. When she regained her cool she glanced over the glass. "What're you looking at?"

"Ayame." Heero said. "Sit."

She obeyed like a dog.

"Why are you here?" Heero asked.

"Um…because they caught me sleeping on the roof." She replied.

"Why were you sleeping on the roof?" Duo asked.

"I wasn't skipping class if that's what you're thinking." She said. "The counselor people told me that my new schedule would be finished by the end of the day and usually I would be at work right now and since I don't I decided to get some sleep. But I couldn't sleep in the bathroom, or the auditorium, or the janitor's closet—."

"Why…would you sleep in the janitor's closet?" Duo asked.

"Because it's comfortable."

Heero and Duo looked at each other, shook their heads and together they pushed her head back on the desk. The teacher walked in, scoffed at Ayame, took role, and finally read the announcements. Ayame slipped a note onto Heero's desk.

_Please don't tell me you do this everyday._

**Yes. Every single day.**

_Why?_

**We don't have a choice in the matter, Ame. She'll be gone after she reads the announcements.**

_Really?_

**Yes. Do you have homework?**

_In math, but I need your help. PWEEEEEZE? _Heero looked at his sister and saw her big puppy eyes and pouty puppy lips.

**Fine.**

_Oh by the way, I've been meaning to ask you. Are you and Relena dating?_

**No, why? What'd you do to her?**

_Nothing you can prove._

The teacher left and Heero quickly glared at Ayame.

"I didn't do anything to her…yet. But I heard from a little birdie that someone likes you." Ayame said.

"What are we talking about?" Duo asked, turning around in his seat.

"Heero and his bird." Ayame replied.

"You have a bird?" Duo asked.

"No. She's referring to the bird that told her someone has a crush on me." Heero replied. "Who is it?"

"I ain't tellin' you." Ayame said.

"Then I won't help you with your math." Heero threatened.

"Fine. Duo can you help me with my math?" She asked.

"Sure, I'll help you when I get back." Duo said. Ayame turned to Heero crossed her eyes, stuck her tongue out at him and flipped him off.

When Duo came back he started to help her with her math, but then he passed her a note.

**Who's the birdie?**

_Can you keep a secret?_

**Yea.**

_Leiko has been crushing on Heero since forever and he's completely oblivious to it._

**What about Relena, I thought those two were going out?**

_Apparently not, this is good, because if Heero and Relena were going out then I'd have to choke a bitch._

**How come you don't like Relena? **Duo didn't get the back immediately and when he finally did, he found out why and why Ayame doesn't like Relena.

_1. She's a fake_

_2. Her voice is annoying_

_3. The way she hangs around Heero is annoying_

_4. She constantly talks about peace_

_5. She doesn't shut up _

_6. She urks me_

_7. I can actually prove that her daddy paid the principal of this school to let her attend here_

_8. I can also prove that her daddy paid the cheerleading couch to her be a cheerleader_

_9. She also stole my cookies in first grade_

**No 10?**

_I'm thinking of one. _The bell rang and Ayame shouted. "She's just a bitch."

"Who is?" Heero asked.

"My….English teacher?" Ayame replied.

"Hn."

After Heero left Duo and Ayame looked at each other and did a victory dance getting weird glances from passing students.

At lunch everyone gathered around their usual table, sitting in their spots except for Relena—who was sitting in Ayame's seat…again.

"Didn't learn your lesson yesterday, did you?" She asked, planting her hand on Relena's shoulder.

"Give me a break. It's not like your name is on it."

"Look underneath the seat." Ayame ordered and Relena did.

"You've got to be kidding me." Relena stood up. "You actually wrote your name on the seat?"

"Looks like that, doesn't it?" Ayame sat down next to Leiko and went to sleep.

"If you're just here to sleep, then why are you even here at all?" Relena asked.

"To bug you." Ayame mumbled from her jacket/pillow. And before Ayame knew it she was covered in ice cold water.

"Oh no she didn't." Leiko said, slamming her forehead into her hand. Ayame slowly got up, took off her jacket, cracked her neck and balled up her fist. "This is going to end badly."

She knew that either Relena was going to get seriously injured because there was no one here to stop Ayame from attacking Relena. Not even Quatre to talk her out of it.

"Relena…" Ayame's voice was cold, monotone, and without feeling—catching Leiko and Relena off guard. "You are seriously out of hand."

It was then that Leiko caught a glimpse of Heero and the others walking into the cafeteria, she stood up and shot a worried look to her friends and they moved quickly to where they were.

"You just couldn't handle it, could you?" Ayame asked, "Always being topped by me. You're such a jealous bitch."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Relena stuttered.

"Oh please. You couldn't stand the fact that another girl, besides myself, was able to be around Heero all the time, because daddy didn't teach you how to share. News flash honey, Heero does not like you like that. I'm surprised that anyone in this school even talks to you." Ayame said.

"I think you've said enough." Leiko said, glancing at Heero who was watching her with a soft look in his eyes. He knows now Leiko thought as she guiding Ayame out of the cafeteria. "Come on, we have to get you changed before you catch a cold.

After the incident Heero had to wait outside the teacher's office—he waited and waited for his sister until it was almost time for school to let out. When she finally opened the door she wasn't angry at all, but smiling.

"Why do you look so happy?" He asked.

"Since I didn't actually lay a finger on the princess I'm not in any trouble, in fact its quiet the opposite. Her ass gets two days of in school suspension and a week in out of school suspension." Ayame replied. "Oh and a written apology from her."

Heero starred at his twisted sister. "You planned this.""Maybe." As they walked out of the building a man of large stature approached them.

"Are you Ayame Yuy?" He asked.

"Maybe, who's asking?" She replied.

"I am Relena's father and I was told of what happened. Please accept my heart filled apology for how my spoiled daughter acted and this check of six thousand dollars." He said.

Ayame eyed the check for a moment. "You must think I'm pretty damn stupid! I will never accept that spoiled, rotten, egotistical, self-righteous, self-center, narcissistic brat's apology! And keep your petty money! And another thing—!"

"Come on, you're going to be late for work." Heero said, pushing his sister out of the door.

After Heero dropped his sister off at work, he caught the train home, and for the first time he spotted Leiko on the train. He walked over to her, noting the rose tint appearing on her face, how her feet fidgeted as he got closer and how his heart beat was getting quicker.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." Leiko copied.

"Do you always take this train home?" Heero asked.

"Yes I do, but you probably got straight to work after school so we end up taking two different trains. What about you?"

"I don't work today, but I had to make sure Ayame got to work." He said.

Then an awkward silence.

"What Ayame said today, at lunch? When she mentioned there being another girl, besides herself…" Heero started.

"Yea…"

"Was she…talking about you?" Heero asked.

***Leiko's face turned as red as a lobster, she couldn't bring herself to speak, so she nodded her head. For a moment it was quiet, there were no movements and then she felt Heero's hand caressing her cheek. He lifted her face to where they were eye to eye; looking into his cobalt eyes she saw the seriousness and longing, he lowered his head as he brought her's up—bringing them closer together. He pushed her against the door of the train and wrapped his arms around her waist. When their lips touched a jolt of excitement sprung up her back, she gently touched his cheek and traced his jaw line as they shared a deep kiss. When Heero broke it off he just simple hugged her—letting her hide her blushing face.

Ayame leaned on the stick of the mop, starring at the starry night sky. Duo walked into the lobby and saw this; he smiled and chuckled to himself when he saw the far off look in her eyes.

"Whacha looking at?" He asked, making her slightly jump and drop the mop.

"Nothing dill hole, I was just wondering." She replied.

"Wondering what?"

"Wondering how Leiko and Heero are hitting it off." She said, looking over her shoulder at Duo. "I sent her txt message on my way to work, telling her to be on the train that Heero was on."

"You're such a devil."

"I'm not a devil, I'm cupid. How do you think Quatre and Trowa got hooked up? Quatre gets tipsy when he drinks whiskey and Trowa loves playing the hero." Ayame snickered.

"You are evil."

"Yes, so that makes me an evil cupid." Ayame said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

Ayame collapsed on the couch, tossing her belongings beside her—Heero walked passed his sister, rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You're so pathetic."

"Bite me." She said, sitting up. "Why is it so hard to have seven classes, why?"

"You're not used to going to school full time." Heero replied.

"And the homework, I never had this much when I was taking four classes."

"Ayame."

"Yesm?"

"You're bitching."

"This is news to you, how?" Ayame asked, watching her brother go into his room. "So…how's Leiko?"

"What do you mean; we spent the entire day at school with her." Heero said.

"I mean how is she….in bed?" Ayame asked, receiving a pillow thrown at her head.

"You're messed up."

"Um…duh. But anyway, how is she. You guys have gone on like what 8 dates?" Ayame asked, walking into her brother's room.

"Do you mind?" He asked, shielding his lower half from his sister.

"Not really." She plopped herself down at his desk, opened his laptop and started playing solitaire.

"She's a lot better when she's not around you. Not as loud, but funny, cute, and actually very smart." Heero replied.

"It took you this long to figure out that I warp the woman in ways that you don't understand?" Ayame asked, looking over at Heero. "Wear the gray one."

Heero stood in front of Ayame, wearing his tight jeans, regular t-shoes, and not wearing a shirt, but holding up a green horizontal shirt and a solid gray shirt. "And where your jean jacket with it."

"Isn't that too much gray?" Heero asked.

"You're right, wear your leather jacket." Ayame said. "Where are you guys going tonight?"

"Ice skating rink." He replied, pulling the gray shirt over his chocolate brown hair. "And then the movies. What are you doing tonight?"

"Working." She replied.

Heero looked at his sister like _you're kidding me right_.

"What?"

"Do you ever get a day off?" He asked.

"Yea, Sunday and company parties. Oh and on holidays." She replied, walking out of his room with Heero trailing her.

"You work too much."

"And you worry too much." She retorted. "Come on, do you realize how much damage I can cause with just one day off."

Heero didn't have to imagine, because he knew what his sister was capable of. He shuttered at the thought of blood running down the streets. "Never mind. Just be safe going to work."

"Always, now leave. Before Leiko calls up here bothering me."

Ayame walked into the kitchen of the café and strolled past the cooks and giant ovens, upon entering the worker's break room she was attacked by Duo.

"Duo…get off…I can't breathe." Ayame struggled to get away from his death grip

He laughed. "Sorry, sorry. I forgot you're of the no hugging variety." Duo said, taking back his seat. "How long do you work tonight?"

"Until close, sadly. This means I'll get home in time to finish my homework and tune out most of Leiko's web cam chat room." Ayame said, stashing everything in her locker.

"You're really going to do your homework?" Duo asked.

"Um…hell to the no. I'll sneak into Heero's room while he's taking his shower and copy down all of the answers." Ayame replied. "Like I do my own work….please I'm not that stupid."

Duo and Ayame clocked on and started to wait on the customers, cleaning up the tables and talked whenever they had a spare time. The door chimed open and Ayame looked up from the register, was about to greet them until she saw it was only Quatre, Wufei and Trowa.

"Table for three please." Quatre said, smiling sweetly at his friend.

"No problem. Booth or table?" She asked, smiling at Quatre and Trowa, but sneered cross eyed at Wufei.

"Booth."

"And will Wu-Wu be needing a high chair?" Ayame asked, sarcastically.

"Very funny, you know I could complain." Wufei started. "About the injustice ser—."

"Service of how you've been helping blah blah blah. I. Don't. Care." Ayame seated them at a booth near the window, handed out the menu and stuck her tongue out at Wufei when he glared at her. "Duo will be here in a minute to take your order."

"You're not taking it?" Trowa asked.

"No, I'm going on break as soon as he comes back." Ayame replied.

"Why, wouldn't it be faster to take our order now?" Wufei asked. Ayame was so glad that she used to work at bar where she learned how to handle rude customers.

"It would, but you see I've been here for four hours—and by law I get a fifteen minute break every four hours I work and I let Duo go first because I magically knew you…" She pointed at her Chinese friend. "…were coming in and I didn't feel like waiting for you to make up your mind, because you're a 24/7 pmsing woman. Now if excuse me I have to send embarrassing txt messages to Leiko and Heero, who by the way, are still on their date."

The three watched her walk past Duo, passing him her notepad and then she disappeared behind the flopping black doors. "Ok, do we know what we want?" Duo asked, looking at them, but paused when he saw Wufei—who had his fists bunched up on the table, his left eye dangerously twitching and grinding his teeth. "Is he…"

"He just got mind fucked by Ayame, you think he'd be used to it." Quatre said. "Anyway…" Duo jot down their orders picked something out for Wufei since he was still recovering from being mind raped, and took the order back in the kitchen. Within minutes he had all three orders on one tray and balanced three drinks on another.

"Is there anything else I can get for you?" Duo asked.

"Can I get a side of kill Ayame?" Wufei asked, obviously back from his tortured mind.

"Uh….no I'm sorry we're fresh out of that today." Duo said and finally slipped away to his freedom.

Meanwhile Leiko and Heero strolled on the sidewalk of Shibuya, there phones going off because of all of the incoming txt messages.

"Who keeps txting you?" Heero asked, looking at his own phone.

"Ayame is, what about you?" She asked back, scrunching up her face when she saw a naked old woman.

"Ayame." They stopped, looked at each other and turned off their phones.

"You know she's gonna get mad because we're ignoring her, right?" Leiko asked.

"She can deal with, after all Duo is there to keep her occupied." Heero replied, smiling down at his girlfriend.

"Hey guys!" A blonde angle trotted up to them followed by Trowa and Wufei.

"Hey Quat, what are you doing here?" Leiko asked.

"We just got done eating at the restaurant that Duo and Ayame work at." He replied.

"Your sister is dead Yuy." Wufei said, bluntly.

"I'm sure I don't want to know why." He said, giving him an apologetic glance.

"Quat we're going to be late." Trowa said.

"Late for what?"

"Today is the new release album for Trapnest. We have to get there two hours early so we can be the first ones to get it." He replied as he pulled Trowa and Wufei along.

Heero walked into the apartment, but stopped abruptly when he saw Ayame half hanging over the couch and the other half resting on the bed of the couch.

"What the hell?" He asked.

"Don't even start; I've had a really rough night!" Ayame replied, swinging her lower half on the bed. "So…how was the date?"

"You mean when you were sending us grotesque pictures or after we turn our phones off." Heero said, hanging up his jacket while overhearing her mumbled _bastards. _"How was work?"

"Do you mean before or after I mentally tormented Wufei?" Ayame asked, receiving a sigh.

"What did you do to Wufei?" Heero asked.

"I called him a woman."

"Why?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?" Ayame replied. "Oh and Relena called and left a message for you, but I erased it."

"What did she want?"

"I don't know. I really couldn't tell between the sobbing, the heaving crying and _I thought you loved me _bit." Ayame replied, hearing Heero closing the bathroom door. "Taking a shower?"

"Yes?" He replied, locking the door and turning on the water. Ayame snickered and quietly sneaked into his room, rummaged through his bag and wrote down the answers on paper and quickly put everything back the way it was. When Heero walked out of his room he saw Ayame sitting on her bed with the computer in front of her and the web cam turned on.

The next day, a Thursday, three days before the One Dollar Valentine would end the girls met in their usual spot for lunch.

"Have I mentioned how much I hate health class?" Ayame asked, sitting across from Leiko.

"Over a million times." Leiko replied, sighing of annoyance.

Ayame chuckled. "Seriously we've gone through educational sex, STDs, pregnancy, puberty, emotional problems, birth defects, and abuse. How much more do they need to teach us—sexual positions is all I can come up with." Ayame said, immediately getting a disgusted look from Leiko and then the bell rang, Leiko gathered her notes and books into her messenger bag while Ayame snuck her trash into other people's bags.

"Come on, we're going to be late." Leiko said.

"I think I'm gonna skip health class." Ayame said, looking up at Leiko innocently.

"Um…you must be cracra because Mrs. Marv is handing out a new project—with partners." Leiko replied.

"Your point?"

"You could be paired up with oh I don't know Duo Maxwell." Leiko replied and Ayame shot up, but paused before she began walking.

"If you get my hope's up, I'm gonna kill you."

"Heaven forbid."

Ayame and Leiko sat with Heero and Duo in the class waiting for the teacher to walk through the door.

"What do you thing the project is?" Duo asked.

"Who knows, I just want to get this class over with." Ayame said. Duo looked over at Heero and Leiko who were just shaking their heads.

"Ok class settle down." The teacher said. "Let's just get this over with shall we?"

The students groaned.

"Shut it!" She yelled. "This is actually a fun project—."

"Why, do we get to learn sex pos—?" Leiko quickly covered Ayame's mouth before she could finish.

"Right, anyway I'm going to partner you up and the two of you will take care of a baby."

Utter silence.

"It's really fun!" The teacher said. "When I call your name and your significant other you'll come up here, get a packet, get a look at your boy or girl and after school you'll get your babies back." She began to read off names some boy/girl, girl/girl, boy/boy and all Leiko and Ayame wanted were Heero and Duo.

"Heero…" Leiko froze. "…and Leiko."

Leiko did a mental victory dance.

"Duo and Ayame. And that's everyone."

After she was done giving out the demented plastic dolls. "We're supposed to come up with a name, birth date, what hospital, time of birth, inches, pounds…good god the list goes on and on!" Ayame shouted, receiving a 'Shh' from the teacher and she just 'Shh' back.

"We don't have to do any of this till after school so…meet up somewhere?" Leiko asked.

"Can't, work." Ayame and Duo replied, looked at each other and then blushed.

"Uh-huh."

The end of school came around and the gang picked up their babies and while on the way out they received several laughs, questions, and sneers, but the older kids knew what they were up to so they were sympathetic.

"What about your work, won't your boss be like freaked out by the baby?" Quatre asked.

"He can suck it." Ayame said. "We gotta go or we'll be late."

"I pray to god that her kid in the future is nothing like her." Trowa said with everyone else just nodding their heads.

At the apartment Leiko and Heero were eyeing each other nervously because they didn't know what to do with the constant wailing—they tried everything else, but the two geniuses were stuck.

"What do we do?" Heero asked, his face portraying deathly defeat.

"I don't know. I looked at the packed and it says the longer the baby cries the lower our grade will sink and right now I'm guessing we're at a C." Leiko replied. She watched Heero's freaked out face as he came to a conclusion. "What are you thinking?"

He bent down and started to undress it and once it was just in a diaper the mechanical monster stopped crying.

"How did you know how to do that?" Leiko asked.

"Mom said Ayame was the same way, crying constantly, until dad took off her clothes so I figured…" Heero replied.

"Whatever works for you. Now what? Wait until it wants to be fed?" She asked, while Heero covered up the robot.

"Yea." Heero stood for a moment. "How do you think Duo and Ayame are doing?"

"I think they're doing fine." She replied, laughing a little.

"What's the suppose to mean?"

"You haven't noticed their body language when they're around each other?" Leiko asked.

It took awhile for Heero's light bulb to switch on. "They like each other?"

"Wow you're dense."

At the restaurant everything was peaceful, the only thing that could be heard were the customers and chiefs in the kitchen yelling the orders up. Ayame and Duo poked their heads through the employee's break room to see the fake baby was sound asleep.

"At least we got a quiet baby." Ayame said. "Lei sent me a txt message saying their baby cried for an hour until Heero took off its clothes."

"Why…would he…never mind." Duo said, turning around to the kitchen. "Have you decided what to name her yet?"

"I thought you were going to name her?"

"I'm not good picking things out." Duo replied, picking up a plate.

"I'll think of one."

"Better hurry unless you wanna call it Electronic Mutated Doll of Doom." He said, before he went off with the order. Their shift came to an end quickly and on the way to Duo's place when they noticed Wufei and Relena yelling at each other in the middle of public.

"Now that has to be the worst and oddest couple I've ever seen." Duo said. Relena and Wufei snapped at them and then went back to screaming at each other.

Ayame stepped in between and pushed them away. "I'm sure I'm gonna regret this later, but what the hell?"

"This onna is…is…" Wufei struggled with the word.

"Say it." Ayame urged.

"Is a controlling psychopath bitch! How in the world does the teacher except me to work with her when Relena is like this?" Wufei asked.

"How dare you, I have done nothing wrong." Relena rebuttal.

"Right, then how can you except me to take care of a fake baby that you're obsessing over because you named him after Heero!" Wufei said.

"Did you really name the baby after Heero?" Duo asked. Ayame kneeled down to the baby, ignoring its extreme loud yelling.

"When was the last time you held this kid?" Ayame asked.

"We're supposed to hold it?" Relena and Wufei asked.

"Um yes…baby's need 24/7 attention, if you don't they grow abandonment issues and they'll never grow to anyone." Ayame said, picking up the baby and cradled it—she cooed it to sleep and then ordered Wufei to imitate her arms and she gently laid the baby in his arms. Duo watched in amazement as his partner defused the situation like she had done it a million times. "Now Relena…"

Hearing her name she snapped to attention. "Y-yes?"

"Listen to me very carefully." Ayame said, making sure she had the princess's attention. "You need to let go of your conceited attitude to help Wufei take care of the baby, even if it is fake, you have to help. Let go of Heero, he's not your boyfriend; he will only care for you as a friend and if you call my house crying and screaming again so god help me I will rip out your vocal cords and force feed them to you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Mame." Relena said.

"Good." Ayame turned to Wufei. "If you have anymore problems call me."

Wufei only nodded.

"Let's go." Ayame called to Duo and the two were off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Over the Weekend**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing…good god I'm getting tired of saying this.**

**Saturday**

Ayame grumbled on her recliner as she fed the fake baby fake milk, glaring at the TV hoping that the actress's head would explode. Leiko walked around the kitchen cradling her own fake baby while she fed it while Heero and Duo prepared their lunches.

"What's wrong with Ayame?" Leiko asked.

"She's upset because she's not working." Duo replied.

"She's such a workaholic." Leiko whispered.

"Who's an alcoholic?" Ayame asked walking into the kitchen, making everyone jump.

"Um my uncle….Pollex?" Leiko replied, getting a weird questioning look from her friend because she knew Leiko doesn't have an Uncle named Pollex and no one in her family is a drunk. While Ayame was laying down the plastic demon Leiko was coming up with a reason to change subjects.

"So what'd you name your baby?" She asked.

"Riley." Ayame replied and Heero dropped the apple he was peeling. "After my mother."

It was quiet through out the apartment and all Duo could do was glance back and forth between the siblings. "I thought you guys were siblings?" Duo asked.

"We are, not just biologically." Ayame replied. "I thought you told him?"

Heero looked at his sister. "I didn't think you would want him to know."

It was silent for a moment. "What's going on?" Duo asked.

"Heero's family adopted me after this guy broke into my house and killed my parents. We were eight." Ayame replied and all of sudden Duo regretted asking. "And don't start feeling sorry for me because I'll kick you out through the window."

"We're on the 9th floor." Leiko said.

"I don't care." Ayame looked at a Duo like a mother would when her child just did something wrong.

"Let's eat." Duo chimed holding up sandwiches and octopus balls.

**Sunday**

"Explain to me why we're doing this." Ayame said walking with Duo, Leiko and Heero as Quatre lead them outside.

"Having a play date will get us extra credit." Leiko said, looking back at Heero and Duo who were carrying the babies.

"Maybe for you and Heero, Relena and Wufei, but I don't see the point in us coming." Ayame said referring to Duo.

"It'll be fun, having a play date." Quatre said.

"But they're fake."

"Not for the babies, for the 'parents'." Leiko said, laughing at her own statement.

"If this is for the parents do you got any jack?" Ayame asked receiving a kick to the back of the knee and a slap to the back of the head. "OW, what?!"

"No drinking." Heero said.

"Not in front of the children, we don't know if they're recording everything we say or what we do." Leiko replied.

"If that's the case I'll drink in the bathroom."

"Ayame!" All four said.

"Fine, fine….light weights."

They finally arrived at the deck where Relena, Wufei and Trowa were all ready talking about something, quickly they switched conversations about tests, notes and Ayame's drinking problem. Mainly between Wufei and Ayame.

"I do not have a drinking problem." Ayame said.

"Then why do you drink constantly?" Wufei asked.

"Wu-bear listen, if I was a drunk I would be drinking at school and work—I would be drinking jack instead of tea right now, but I'm not. So stop worrying your pretty little head." She said, shaking her Styrofoam cup.

"Give me your drink." Leiko demanded.

"What? No!" Ayame held the cup to the side when her white haired friend tried to get it and then she raised it when Leiko lunged for it. "Leave my tea alone dammit!"

"If it's just tea why are you protecting it so much?" Wufei asked and then Ayame undid the lid and poured it on Wufei—he licked his lips and nodded. "It's tea."

"Told you."

While the others laughed at Wufei, Quatre went off to fetch Wufei a towel.

"I hate you." Wufei muttered.

"I love you to Wu-Wu." Ayame said, patting his drenched head.

"So Ayame, have you gotten your valen—."

"For the love of—Relena how many times do I have to tell you guys? I'm not doing it." Ayame shouted.

"But why not? It's only a dollar to find out your true love." Relena said.

"Woman, shut it or I'll stab your eye with this carrot." Ayame warned, holding a carrot to Relena.

"You would be helping out the cheerleaders." Leiko said.

"And what pray tell would the cheerleaders do for me? Hm? Scream louder at games and give me headaches or how about turn every horny guy at the game on some random girl? And what if my true love is the biggest creep in the world?" Ayame said. "Now I know that is no way to talk about Zechs, but he is the only example I have."

"Shut up my brother is not a horny….creep like you say he is!" Relena spat, standing up and slamming her hands on the table.

"You're his little sister that he treats like a princess—other women he treats like they should stay in his bed." Ayame said, meeting Relena at eye level.

"And there goes a peaceful evening." Leiko said, throwing in her napkin.

"How dare you, my brother does no such thing!"

"I'm sorry have you ever dated your brother?" Ayame asked.

"Well…no of course not. That would be wrong in so many ways." Relena replied.

"Then how in the hell would you know?"

"Am I missing something?" Duo asked, leaning towards Quatre.

"Ayame went out with Relena's older brother, Zechs, and after he put her in the hospital last year she broke it off by sending him to jail for abuse." Quatre replied. "That's how Relena got involved in our group."

"Ah."

After the argument everyone decided it was time to go home and before Duo and Ayame parted he sneakily took the baby and it's carriage out of her hand.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'll take her tonight, I'm sure you have homework to finish." Duo replied.

"Are you sure?" She asked again.

He winked. "Sure. One night away from 'mommy' won't kill her, I mean it shouldn't because you know…" He was interrupted by Ayame kissing him on the cheek. Leiko stopped her goodbye to Quatre and forced his head to look at them—everyone's mouth dropped, well except for Trowa.

Ayame whispered something in Duo's ear that made him blush and when they actually parted she turned around and noticed that she was being starred at.

"Take a picture it'll last longer you freaken zombies." Ayame said, walking off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: The Day**

**Disclaimer: I am so irritated…I do not own Gundam Wing **

At lunch Wufei, Relena and Quatre and Trowa told the remaining four that they passed the baby project and that the entire project was their final grade for that class.

"Are you kidding me?" Ayame asked.

"Yep after today we won't have to step into that room ever again." Trowa replied. Ayame got up and ran around the cafeteria like a mad woman.

"What is she doing?" Duo asked.

"Her victory lap." Leiko and Heero replied.

The four sat in the health class as their other students went into the teacher's main office to get their grades.

"How do you think we did?" Leiko asked.

"At least a B." Heero replied. "Maybe an A-, what about you guys?"

Duo looked at Ayame who had her head lying on the table. "I think she's asleep."

"That wouldn't surprise me."

"Listen up!" The teacher shouted, getting everyone's attention. "The only two perfect grades on this project were Duo, Ayame, Heero and Leiko."

"Wha…" Ayame sat up when she heard her name.

"We passed." Duo said.

"Oh…ok…g'night." Ayame laid her head back down and quickly feel asleep.

"I'm deeply concerned." Leiko said.

During passing period where everyone was walking to the only class they had together the loud speaker came on and Ayame's name was asked to go the office.

"You didn't start anything on fire, did you?" Heero asked.

"Not that I know of." Ayame replied, turning around.

She entered the office and was greeted by a mixtures of fake smiles and glares.

"Ayame!" Relena called her over to a table where they were handing out the one dollar valentines.

"I'm not doing it." Ayame said.

"Oh I know, but someone did it for you." Relena said, handing her the envelope.

"What?" Ayame's voice was dead, monotone, ice and deadly. "Who?

Ayame slammed the door opened, making everyone jump in their desk—including the teacher.

"LEIKO!!!"

"Save me." Leiko breathed as she got out of her desk. "Ayame!"

"YOU MUTONY UPONED ME!?" Ayame demanded more than asking.

"I'm sorry!!" Leiko said, making a mental note to kill Relena.

"Ayame would you take your seat." The teacher demanded and when Ayame turned her head to glare at the teacher everyone swore she did the poltergeist head turn, but instead of her eyes gaunt and yellow they were burning with murder. "Please?"

"Fuck you." Ayame spat and stormed out of the room.

Leiko checked her pulse. "I'm alive, oh thank god all mighty I'm alive."

"What about after school?"

Leiko stopped praising god, "Shit!"

Ayame walked into the court yard, far away from campus and far away from anyone who would be able to hear her scream. After she threw the only rock she could pick up into the pound that was only inhabited by water she sat down and brushed her hair out of her face. She took out the crumpled envelope and starred at if for two minutes before she decided to open it. She read all the answers that Leiko filled out and noticed that she was right about everything—like how she would prefer to watch a slasher movie and eat Chinese food on Valentines day and how she would prefer a guy that could make her laugh and smile at every little thing. When she arrived at the bottom her eyes widened in shock and then her phone went off, looking at the caller Id her heart nearly exploded. "You've gotta be shitting me."

She flipped it open and without saying hi, his voice spoke. "No I am not shitting you."

Her breathing and heart stopped all together. "It must be fate."

"Duo."

"It looks like you made my list." He said. "And I take it by your nonexistent voice I made yours."

"What number was I, on your list?" She asked, finally remembering how to voice letters and vowels.

He laughed, "You're my number one Ayame."

"You're lying."

"I'm not. Wanna take a look?" He asked and then there was a click. Behind her the bushes rustled, twigs snapped and birds flew away. She turned around and watched as he pulled out his list.

"How did you know I was here?" She asked.

"Leiko sort of txted me after your tantrum." He said laughing.

"Sort of?"

"She must've been so scared and shaking I could only understand she's, campus, and yard." He laughed again. "Here." He held out his list and Ayame hesitantly took it, reading it over to make sure he wasn't lying.

"You've gotta be shitting me." She said again receiving another deep chuckle from Duo. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her against him, caressing her checks he lifted her face to where she could fully see his amethyst eyes. She could feel her face getting hotter, her legs loosing their muscles, she closed her eyes when she felt his peppermint breath getting closer and then there was that first shock when their lips finally met—giving in she deeply kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Finally letting go Duo received a punch to his arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" He asked.

"For stalking me you freak!" Ayame replied, putting up her hoodie to hide her beat red face.

"Are you…are you blushing?"

"Fuck you…" Ayame said under her breath as she headed towards the school.

"Leiko!" Ayame shouted, making Leiko jump up from her locker.

"Oh shit, hide me." She said, hiding behind Heero, Trowa and Wufei.

"What are you doing?" Wufei asked.

"I'm sorry I don't plan of dying any time soon so would you please shut up!" Leiko replied quietly screaming.

"I don't think you have much to worry about?" Trowa stated. "Look." Leiko peeked over Heero's shoulder and saw Duo and Ayame walking down the hall holding hands—smiling, laughing, and blushing.

"You've gotta be shitting me, it worked?" Leiko asked, receiving shocking looks from the guys. "What? If I think I planned for them to hook up by doing Ayame's valentine survey then you'd be right."

"You're so evil." Heero said, kissing Leiko on the cheek.

"Blame your sister."

"Leiko!"

"Oh shit, hide me." But before Leiko could cover herself Ayame had pushed Heero and Wufei out her way and hugged her friend. "OH GOD NO!! I'M SORRY; I DIDN'T MEAN TO….why are you not killing me?"

Ayame whispered something in her ear that made her hug her brunette friend back.

"Duo, come here." Heero said in a monotone voice, he put an arm around Duo's shoulders and brought his ear close to where he would be able to hear his threat. "You break my sister's heart and I'll kill you—got me?"

"Totally."

THE END


End file.
